1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having an accommodation tool of an electronic component such as a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) transponder for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in order to monitor various data such as an internal pressure, a temperature, and the number of revolutions of a tire, and in order to enhance safety and maintenance performance, a technique of mounting an electronic component such as an RFID transponder that records the various data has been proposed. The transponder is a small and light-weighted electronic component provided with a semiconductor, in which a transmit/receive circuit, a control circuit, a memory, and the like are formed into a chip, and an antenna. Commonly used transponders work without battery, capable of, when inquiry radio waves are received, transmitting various data in the memory as response radio waves using the received radio wave as electric power.
One example of a method for mounting such an electronic component on a tire is, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Applications No. H2-123404 and No. H2-123404, and the like, is such that the electronic component is embedded in a raw (non-vulcanized) tire to be integrally formed with the tire by vulcanizing adhesion during vulcanization formation. As another example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. H2-123404 discloses a method in which the electronic component is adhered to a surface of the tire after the vulcanization.